Le 8ème Horcruxe
by Emmawatson05
Summary: Un nouvel Horcruxe a été découvert. Personne ne sait où il est caché et quel est son apparence. Les meilleurs Aurors ont été dépêchés pour le découvrir mais il sont tous revenus en petit morceaux. Notre trio est demandé pour le retrouver et le détruire.
1. Chapter 1

Un homme recouvert d'une robe et d'une cape de sorcier avec une capuche entra dans une caverne noire et sombre, collant parfaitement avec la tenue de l'homme. Malgré cela, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il sortit d'une de ses poches de robe une baguette magique et murmura:  
- Lumos

La lueur de la baguette illumina la caverne, permettant à l'homme de marcher sans se casser la figure à chaque pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne vit pas une bosse sur le sol irrégulier de la grotte. Il tomba et se rattrapa à un stalactite, mais pendant sa chute, la manche gauche de sa robe se releva, et on put y voir, l'espace d'un fugitif instant, une tête de mort et un serpent tatoué sur son avant bras. Vous l'avez donc compris, ce mystérieux homme était un des derniers Mangemorts qui ont réussi à échapper aux Aurors chargés de les capturer après la mort définitive de Lord Voldemort, tué par Harry Potter après une dure chasse aux Horcruxes avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
Le Mangemort continua donc de marcher pendant de longues minutes, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Au bout d'une demi-heure de chemin, il arriva à une impasse, qui était apparemment sa destination finale. Il dit « Nox » pour éteindre sa baguette et prononça une formule magique dans une langue inconnue, et des torches sur le mur s'allumèrent. Il incanta encore, formant un petit trou dans la roche de calcaire, laissant à peine la place pour faire passer le petit objet qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa robe. Il le mit dans le trou, le refermant en ne laissant aucune trace de son trou, comme si personne n'y avait creusé une niche. Il éteignit les torches, prit le même chemin qu'à l'aller en sens inverse. Quand il sortit de la grotte, il disparut, comme englouti par les ténèbres de la nuit.


	2. Une histoire de rêve

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il ressentait une douleur au niveau du front qui avait disparue depuis quelques années. Sa cicatrice. "_C'est impossible ! Voldemort est mort ! Je ne comprend pas... Hermione ! Elle seule pourrra peut-être m'aider ! Enfin, pour le moment."_

Il s'habilla en vitesse, laissa un mot pour Ginny en lui disant qu'il était chez Hermione et que c'était urgent. Il transplana devant l'immeuble où elle habitait et sonna. C'est une vois toute endormie qui lui parla :

- Allô ?

Malgré qu'elle soit endormie, la voix d'Hermione reflétait une certaine colère.

- Hermione ? C'est Harry !

- Oui, Harry qu'y a t-il ? Un problème avec Ginny ?

- Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je viens, tu crois que c'est pour parler d'un problème avec Ginny ?Non, mais ! Ah, et ouvre-moi, cela sera peut-être un peu plus... Euh, facile pour discuter.

La voix se fit légèrement gênée, et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry monta les escaliers et entra dans l'appartement d'Hermione dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte.

- Salut Harry ! Ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oh, comme toujours ! Mais je m'ennuie un peu. D'un certain côté, j'aimais bien nos aventures, on ne s'ennuyait pas ! Même si elle était très -que dis-je, trop même!- dangeureuse.

- Eh bien, tu va être contente parce que... Ma cicatrice s'est remise à me brûler, avoua Harry.

Hermione, qui buvait sa première tasse de café du matin, s'étouffa. Elle prononça « _Recurvite_ » et « _Reparo_ », reprit son calme et dit d'une vois posée et maîtrisée :

- C'est impossible.

- Mais ça m'est arrivé.

- Ok.

Malgré son apparente sérénité, Harry sentait dans sa voix un léger tremblement. Elle avait peur. Il savait qu'elle voulait quand même un peu plus de rebondissement dans sa vie, mais pas jusqu'à revivre les expériences qu'elle avait vécu, plus jeune, avec Harry et Ron. Tous ce stress, ce n'était plus très bon pour elle. Partager l'issue du monde que sur trois paires d'épaules ? Elle ne le voulait plus. Mais si on lui demandait de le faire, elle le ferait. Par remord, par principe ou par devoir.

- Tu as rêve, ou c'était juste une douleur au front ? Demanda t-elle.

- Les deux.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, dans ce rêve ?

- Je... Je voyais une grotte. Pas celle où Voldemort avait caché le médaillon de Serpentard, non, dit-il en anticipant ce qu'Hermione allait demander. Et un homme se dirigeait vers la grotte en question. Il a creusé un trou dans la roche et y a glissé un petit objet. Il a fermé le trou et est parti. Il avait une baguette magique.

- Quelle était ses vêtements ? Plutôt sorcier ou Moldu ?

- Style Sorcier, je dirais. En voyant ses vêtements, j'avais l'impression de revoir un Mangemort.

Hermione commençait à comprendre.

- Mais... Tous les Mangemorts on reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, hein ? Tu m'a dit qu'ils les avait tous retrouvés ! Refusa t-elle d'une vois craintive.

- Eh bien apparemment, non. Désolé de te le dire. Je crois que les Aurors nous on mentis.

- Mais, c'est surtout grâce à toi que tout est fini. Il devrait te le dire ! Qu'ils ne l'annoncent pas officiellement, je peux comprendre, mais quand même ! Ne pas te le dire à toi, c'est... s'énerva t-elle.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas que grâce à moi que Voldemort est mort, c'est grâce à moi, toi, Ron et à plain d'autres gens qui ont œuvré pour m'aider ! Ne vous oubliez pas et tous les autres personnes , les anonymes qui ne seront jamais cités dans l'histoire!

- Mais tu as fait le plus gros du boulot, il faut te l'avouer Harry. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ça que nous devons parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Ecoute, je crois que je vais y aller, Ginny doit un peu s'inquiéter, quand même. A bientôt, Hermione !

- A toi aussi ! Si tu vois Ron, passe lui le boujour de ma part ! Et à Ginny aussi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire. Au fait, tu viens dans une semaine ?

- Bien sûr, je ne peu pas manquer l'anniversaire de Mariage de Molly et Arthur !

- Ok !

Mais Hermione était soupçonneuse. Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Une chose vitale et importante. Il se défilait et évitait le sujet.


	3. Une nouvelle qui te plomb ta journée

Réponses aux reviews :

**Oohfemmeluxieuse : **Merci, c'est gentil de ta part, et voici la suite !

Hermione était devenue une «Médicomge sans frontières », principe que les sorciers ont emprunté aux Moldus. Après la guerre ce système est devenu très utile pour les personnes blessées grièvement qui n'aurait pas pu payer les soins médicaux.

Hermione se révéla très compétente dans ce domaine et en fit son métier. Elle devient une Médicomge célèbre et était une personne assez influente dans le monde politique. Bref, tous lui réussissais mais elle avait un pressentiment : Quelque chose va se passer.

OoO

Tac, tac, tac. Le bruit réveilla à peine Hermione, qui grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement. Tac ! Tac ! Tac ! Le bruit se fit plus insistant, plus pressant. Elle soupira, se demandant qui avait l'audace et le culot de la déranger pendant un week-end, qui plus est le dimanche. Elle ouvrit la porte à la chouette hulotte de Ginny, qui s'engouffra dans la chambre avec satisfaction : il faisait froid dehors ! La chouette lui tendit sa patte obligeamment, et Hermione prit le bout de parchemin pour le dérouler avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Elle y lut :

_Hermione, ___

_Désolée de te déranger pendant ton jour de repos "sacré", comme tu le dis si bien. Harry m'a chargé de te dire que le Ministre cherchait à vous voir toi, Ron et Harry. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, on ne m'a pas dit. Tu es attendue à neuf heures précises. Dépêche-toi, c'est un conseil. Apparment, c'est une affire très importante. Bisous. _

_Ah, euh, oui, j'espère que tout va bien.___

_Affectueusement, ___

_Ginny. _

Hermione regarda son réveil : 8h45. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, comme l'avait dit Ginny. Elle prit une douche rapidement, enfila un manteau et transplana. "Je prendrai un petit-déjeuner en revenant." Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt...

Quand elle arriva au Ministère, elle montra rapidement sa baguette au vigile qui l'examina. Elle prit l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il arrive à l'étage du bureau du Ministre. La secrétaire lui dit :  
- Miss, le Ministre attend des personnes pour une affaire importante, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.

- Je présume qu'il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

- Oh, c'est très simple, je suis Hermione Granger !

- Vous êtes Miss Granger ? Alors, veuillez montrer votre papier d'identité.

Elle allait riposter, quand quelqu'un fit :  
- Ah, Hermione, tu es là. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix si douce !

- Très drôle Harry. Ce n'est pas le genre de Ron de faire ce genre de réflexion ?

- J'ai tout entendu ! cria ce dernier depuis le couloir.

- Miss Granger, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir reconnue tout de suite, s'excusa la secrétaire.

Hermione la regarda de haut et rentra dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du Ministre.

- Les garçons, il est 9h10, vous n'êtes pas dans le bureau ?

- Non, lui répondit Ron, il s'entretient avec le Ministre français.

- Il a un rapport avec notre affaire ?

Harry haussa les épaules. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le Ministre anglais, un homme à l'apparence frêle, mais à l'intelligence surdéveloppée, leur dit d'entrer. L'autre Ministre était grand et baraqué, avec de larges épaules pouvant porter au moins deux personnes facilement.  
- Eh bien, eh bien, bonjour. Je pense que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites ici ?

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Cette affaire est très importante, elle concerne le monde sorcier de plusieurs pays, dont les plus touchés sont la France et l'Angleterre. Je vais tout vous expliquer, sans omission. Après la chute de Voldemort il y a quelques années, nous avons placé dans [« deux » ? « des » ?] agents infiltrés dans les familles partisantes des Mangemorts, dont les Malefoy, les Nott, les Zabini, les Parkinson… et bien d'autres. Ces deux derniers mois, les agents ont remarqué que les familles préparaient certaines choses qui pourraient servir à faire revenir une âme, d'après nos informations sur la Magie Noire.

- Ou un Horcruxe… le coupa Harry. Ah, euh, désolé, Mr le Ministre, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Hermione. Nous avons détruit tous les Horcruxes, même celui en Harry a été détruit, c'est impossible. Dumbledore l'aurait su, tout de même.

- J'admire votre foi en Dumbledore, mais apparemment, il y en a d'autres.

- Donc, vous voulez que Harry, Hermione et moi partions à la recherche du ou des Horcruxes restants, résuma Ron.

- Oh, moi qui pensais que tout serait fini et que je pourrais construire ma petite vie tranquille, gémit Harry.

- Désolé, vraiment, mais quelqu'un va vous accompagner.

- Oh, c'est très gentil, monsieur le Ministre. Mais nous préférerons opérer à trois, refusa poliment Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, mais un ordre, aboya le Ministre français qui n'avait dit mot de toute leur conversation.

Ce dernier avait un accent bizarre, on ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il disait et il fallait se concentrer pour le comprendre.  
- Voici celui qui va vous aider dans votre aventure.

Il montra d'un geste une porte attenante à son bureau et une personne inattendue entra.  
En la voyant, Ron hurla de rage, Harry était en apparence calme mais on sentait qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.  
Hermione était stupéfaite, elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir, cette petite fouine bondissante, répugnante et imbue d'elle-même, qui ne pensait qu'à son petit confort.

Ailleurs, Ginny parlait avec un interlocuteur invisible :  
- Tu… Tu crois que j'aurais dû leur dire que…

- Non, ils le découvriront bien par eux-mêmes. Il vont me détester, soupira la voix, mais je l'ai fait pour leur bien, et rien d'autres. Bon ! A bientôt, Ginny.

- Attends !

Mais la voix était déjà partie. Ginny soupira. Ça lui faisait mal de ne rien dire à son mari… mais pour une fois qu'elle savait quelque chose d'important et que lui ne le savait pas ! Au fait, en parlant d'Harry, il était où ? Il aurait déjà du revenir ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...


	4. Nous avons un nouvel animal:une fouine

Les deux Ministres déglutirent en voyant trois regards meurtriers dirigés vers la personne de Drago Malefoy.

« _Eh, bien, ça pas être du gâteau de les faire travailler ensemble ! Les rivalités du passé n'ont pas disparues !_ », pensa le Ministre Anglais.

- Vous, euh, vous connaissez. Alors... Je vous laisse pour que vous parliez tranquillement. Allez dans le petit salon, pas très loin, mon assistante va vous y conduire, dit-il en désignant une porte.

Il se rendit compte qu'il perdait de son assurance. Quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy sortirent, il soupira. Il leur dit :

- Eh, sérieusement, je ne veux aucun dégât matériel, physique... Bref, aucun dégât, quel qu'il soit.

Harry dissimula un sourire. Ils avaient grandis, depuis Poudlard ! Enfin, juste certain ! Quand Malefoy deviendra mature, Harry deviendra un Mage Noir craint et redouté. ! Ça veut dire jamais, quoi.

Il regarda Ron : il avait dans ses yeux la lueur d'une rage inhumaine. Dans le trio, c'était lui qui détestait le plus Malefoy. D'ailleurs, sur le visage de ce dernier une étrange satisfaction brillait. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés, l'air de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Comme, par exemple, comment les Ministres ont pu mettre sur le coup un ancien Mangemort. Harry se demandait se qu 'il avait fait ces dernières années. Il est surement resté dans son Manoir en essayant de se faire oublier. C'est justement Malefoy qui prit la parole le premier :

- Alors, on se dit pas bonjour ? Dit-il avec un ton faussement amical.

- Surtout pas avec toi, Malefoy, répliqua Ron d'un ton hargneux.

- C'est bon, Ron, laissons-le parler tout seul comme un imbécile. Il y a des choses plus importantes à traiter.

- Oui, Hermione, tu a sûrement raison.

- Bien ! Alors, Malefoy, comment cela se fait que les Ministres ont été aussi bêtes pour te laisser participer à une chasse aux Horcruxes ?

- Granger, je n'ai pas compris le dernier mot, alors répète-le, dit-il avec sa gentillesse légendaire.

- J'ai dis « Horcruxes »

- Mais t'a compris ce que je t'ai demandé ? Répète !

Hermione soupira. Non seulement c'était un imbécile, mais en plus il devenait sourd !

- Hor-cruxes, dit-elle en articulant doucement.

Mais il n'avait toujours rien compris. Soudain, une idée l'effleura. Elle le dit dans l'oreille de Harry et Ron. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Malefoy, ne bouge pas.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire.

- Rien qui n'endommagera ta tête de fouine, malheureusement, se moqua Ron.

_- Revelum _! Incanta Hermione. (_NdA : J'ai inventé cette formule, malgré que je fasse du latin j'ai trop la flemme pour mettre un vrai truc Latin. Désolée._

Elle l'observa attentivement pendant quelques secondes. Elle dit à Harry et à Ron en chuchotant :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, les Ministres ne lui font pas encore assez confiance pour lui révéler certaine choses.

- Enfin ils ont fait quelque chose d'intelligent envers lui ! Jubila Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air absent. Ron soupira. Elle réfléchissait encore.

- C'est bon, Granger ? Tu a finit ton stupide manège ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Malefoy leva un sourcil interrogatif puis haussa les épaules. Il amorça un pas vers la sortie mais Hermione sortie de sa transe :

- Il faut que je parles aux Ministres, marmonna t-elle. Quant à toi, Malefoy, tu ne bouge pas de cette pièce ! Ordonna t-elle. Puis, à Harry et Ron : Surveillez-le.

Et Hermione sortit avant qu'ils ne purent placer un mot. Harry et Ron obéirent sans un mot, quand elle était comme ça, il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Mais c'était sans compter Malefoy :

- Granger, vient ici tout de suite, cria t-il !

Sans résultat. Malefoy re-cria, mais ça ne servit à rien. Il soupira d'agacement, et commença à sortir, mais Harry lui bloqua la porte.

- Tu ne sort pas, Malefoy.

- Potter, tu n'est pas ma mère, tu n'a pas à me donner d'ordre. Personne ne peut me donner d'ordre. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Alors, vire de là. Tout de suite, dit-il d'un ton mennaçant qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu ne connais pas Hermione, Malefoy. Quand elle est comme ça, il vaut mieux lui obéir, intervint Ron.

- Pfff, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de soumis, dit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Attention, Granger arrive, dit-il en essayant d'imiter la de Harry, assez minablement, sois dit en passant. Tous aux abris ! Obéissons-lui ! Vous n'êtes que des nuls .

Et il poussa Harry, puis sortit. Il entendit que Weasley et Potter parlaient avec quelqu'un. Mais il s'en moquait avec qui.

- Malefoy ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Potter et Weasley, mais plutôt celle d'un des Ministres, et elle venait de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la direction opposées.

Quand il fit un pas dans le salon, un éclair se « jeta » sur lui. Il n'eus pas le temps de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, qu'il fut frappé par le sortilège d'entrave lancé par Weasley. Un second sortilège le toucha et il ne put plus parler. Il s'était fait avoir. Et en beauté. Qu'elle imbécile il peut être !

_Dans le bureau, les deux Ministres était en train de parler de Malefoy, quand Hermione arriva, un peu essoufflée._

- Excusez-moi de faire irruption comme cela dans ce bureau, Messieurs les Ministres, mais il faut que vous révéliez certaine choses à Mal... à Mr malefoy, car s'il nous accompagne et qu'ils ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, cela va nous poser un problème.

- Oui, évidemment, c'est ce dont nous étions entrain de parler quand vous êtes arrivée. En fait, à la fin de la guerre, quand j'ai été élu, j'ai jugé bon de lui enlever ses souvenirs sur les Horcruxes, je n'était pas encore sûr de savoir s'il était définitivement dans notre camp. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Et, au sort d'oubli, j'ai ajouté un sort qui fait qu'il n'entendra rien qui concerne ce sujet.

- Sauf votre respect, pouvez-vous ne pas tous lui faire rappeler, s'il-vous plaît ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Oh, je... Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous deux, et s'il s'en souviens, il n'acceptera pas de nous suivre...

_-_Très bien, d'accord, je comprends. Mais alors, il faudra que vous vous occupiez de lui restituer ses souvenirs, car j'ai la très nette impression que vous n'allez pas me révélez la nature de cette... chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... oui. Merci beaucoup, Mr le Ministre.

- C'est naturel, je vous en prie. Dites à Mr Malefoy de venir ici, avec Mr Potter et Weasley.

Hermione hocha du chef, un sourire franc collé à la super glue sur son visage. Et elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le salon. Quand elle y entra, elle vit Malefoy par terre, un air furieux sur le visage et Harry et Ron sur le canapé, morts de rires.

- Euh... Les garçons et Malefoy, on doit aller dans le bureau du Ministre tout de suite.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et libérèrent Malefoy du double sortilège.

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que cela vous a plus !


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione entra dans le bureau du Ministre, suivit de Harry et Ron, hilares, traînant un Malefoy énervé derrière eux. Le Ministre Français était parti, il devait préparer la France aux attaques de Voldemort.

- Ah, Mr Malefoy ! Vous voilà. Je vous ai rappelé pour vous faire quelques... Révélations.

A ces paroles, l'air grognon de Malefoy laissa à place à un visage intéressé et illuminé. Il demanda :

- Et en quoi consistent ces révélations ?

- Je vais vous expliquez. A tous. Après la guerre, quand j'ai été élu après le coup d'état de Voldemort, j'ai demandé à quelques... détectives d'enquêter sur certaines personnes des familles partisanes de Voldemort. La personne qui à enquêté sur vous, Mr Malefoy, était... Miss Granger.

Quand Ron, Harry et Malefoy entendirent cela, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui avaient les joues rouges de honte d'avoir menti à ses meilleurs amis et à sa famille. Ron prit la parole le premier :

- C'est... C'est pour ça que juste après la guerre, tu as disparue ! Personne ne savait où tu étais ! Tu nous as juste laissé un mot qui disait que tu partais pour quelques mois...

- Oui, et juste après vous m'avez engueulé et m'avais dit de ne plus laissé un mot pour vous prévenir, rigola t-elle. Donc, je disais, après la guerre, je pensais directement aider les Médicomages, mais Mr Le Ministre ici présent, m'a envoyé un hibou disant que je devais aller au Ministère de toute urgence. J'y suis allée et il m'a confié cette mission.

« Comme déguisement, j'ai proposée l'idée d'un Elfe de Maison. Grâce à cela, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups ! J'ai pu espionner Mr Malefoy et voir comment il traitait ses Elfes ! Et tu les traite d'une manière déplorable ! C'est horrible ! Je n'avais même pas une couverture pour dormir, alors que les autres en avait une ! J'étais... »

- Je te reconnais bien là, Hermione ! L'interrompis gentiment Harry.

Ron, à côté, hochait vigoureusement du chef. Hermione les remercia :

- Merci, les garçons ! C'est gentil !

- Écoutez, c'est pas que je m'ennuie... - enfin, si, je m'ennuie avec vos effusions de tendresse - mais il y a d'autres choses plus importantes à parler. Et Granger, pour répondre à ta question informulée, je ne te donnais pas une couverture car quelque chose dans l'Elfe que tu incarnais me rappelait toi. J'avais raison !

- Donc, continua Hermione en l'ignorant mais en lui offrant toutefois un regard noir, j'ai pus apprendre certaines choses assez... compromettantes envers la personne de Narcissa Malefoy et de toi, Malefoy. Mais il y avait aussi des circonstances atténuantes qui témoignent en ta faveur, pour toi et ta mère - Plus pour elle que pour toi, crois-moi. J'en ai rapporté les faits au Ministre, et voilà. Il vous a donc, à ta mère et à toi, effacez la mémoire et vous a implantez d'autres souvenirs. Mais cela, je ne la savais pas. Je l'ai déduis aujourd'hui, rajouta t-elle rapidement devant ahuri du Ministre. Je n'est pas regardé vos dossiers, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Très bien, je vois que je n'ai pas à expliquer certaines choses... Comme pourquoi Mr Malefoy a été ensorcelé... Ne bougez pas, d'ailleurs, d'accord ? Miss Granger, vous devez vous y connaître dans le genre d'un double sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le Ministre.

- Bien sur, Monsieur ! S'empressa de répondre Hermione

- Alors nous somme d'accord. Très bien, je ne veux pas de fuite de ce qui va se passer ici, c'est top secret ! Jurez-le moi ! Mr Potter ?

- Je jure que tout ce qui a été dit et ce qui va être dit ne sortira pas de ce bureau ! Récita Harry.

- Je le jure aussi, Mr le Ministre ! Promis Ron.

- Idem pour moi, souffla Hermione.

Tout le monde attendait que Malefoy jure qu'il ne dirait rien, mais il ne parlait pas.

- Mr Malefoy ? Veuillez faire comme toutes les personnes ici présentes ! Jurez-le ! Ordonna le Ministre.

- Je le jure, grogna Malefoy. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, rajouta t-il dans sa barbe.

- Très bien alors nous somme d'accord ! Bon, écoutez, là je ne peu pas vous dés-encorcelé, Mr Malefoy, vous devrez attendre demain ! J'accepte que vous parliez de votre Mission à votre entourage le plus proche, mais pour les autres vous gardez le silence, et trouvez une excuse, compris ?

- Nous somme d'accord, Mr le Ministre, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Harry.

- Alors je vous dis à demain, jeune gens !

Et il les congédia sans plus de cérémonie. A la sortie, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la direction opposé de Malefoy, et transplanèrent tous les trois chez Ginny. Quand il entrèrent dans le salon, Ginny cacha précipitamment quelque chose dans son tiroir magique. C'est à dire que ce n'est que le propriétaire du tiroir qui peut l'ouvrir. Harry leva un sourcil mais ne dis rien.

- Harry ! Te voilà, le salua Ginny. Salut, Ron, salut, Hermione.

Sa vois était légèrement tremblante, et Hermione se promit de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Harry prit la parole :

- Ginny, je vais te dire ce dont on a parler au Ministère. Assoie-toi, éluda Harry.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

Et Harry se mit à tout lui raconter, son discours ponctué par moment par des précisions de Hermione et de Ron. Ginny, en entendant tout cela, ouvrit les yeux, et laissa éclater sa colère :

- Non, Harry, non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie encore une fois !

Hermione et Ron, sentant qu'il valait mieux les laisser tranquilles, rentrèrent dans leurs domicile respectif.

- Euh,ça te dit de les laisser tranquilles ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitantes ?

- Hum, oui tu as surement raison, approuva Ron.

- Mais Ginny ! Tu crois que je veux partir ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de risquer ma vie ? Non, je n'en ai pas envie ! S'énerva Harry.

- Et Hermione ? Et Ron ? Il on choisis de t'accompagner ?

- Non ! C'est le Ministre qui leurs à demander ! Et de toute manière, même si le Ministre ne leur avait pas demander, ils m'auraient suivi quand même, et ça, tu le sais ! Alors, s'il te plait, calme-toi, se radoucit t-il.

- Je ne veux pas ! Cria encore Ginny .

Et elle sortit en trombe de la maison. Harry s'affala sur le canapé, désolé, et médita pendant un bon moment. Finalement, il s'endormit, son sommeil tourmenté de quelques cauchemars dus à Voldemort.


	6. Scouzi?

Et non ! Je suis désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Je travaille sur le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire que je vais surement publier la semaine prochaine ou plus tôt. Quant au prochain chapitre du « 8 ème Horcruxes », il va venir dans pas longtemps aussi, avec un peu de chance pour vous et beaucoup d'inspiration pour moi en même tant que l'autre histoire.

Désolée encore.

Emmawatson05


	7. Scouzi? 2 Impardonnable, je sais

Ok, je sais, toujours pas de chapitre pour cette histoire, mais j'ai une panne d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Donc je fais une pause. Désolée. Par contre, l'autre histoire (Hermione Granger : Agent Secret un peu spéciale), je la continue ! Pa de pause pour celle la !

Bisous

J'ai l'impression de vous abandonner en faisant ça:(


End file.
